The Sabre-Tooth
by VGSweet21
Summary: Karma, wanting to keep his promise to Nagisa not to assassinate Kororsensei, agrees to an assassination given to him by Lovro. Karma is then turned into a blood thirsty predator while killing multiple assassins going after Korosensei. Karma, like Nagisa, has an inner animal inside, it only takes the thought of protection and the blood thirsty sense of an animal to release it.
1. Chapter 1

The Sebre-Tooth Tiger.

Known to have canines that could fatily wound theie prey with just one bite. It having a powerful muscular body, allowing it to quickly pounce and catch the prey, before using its knife-like teeth to make the fatal blow.

Is known as a more dominant predator while in its enviroment. It would have been known as the most ferocious predator, without any known predator in the American Plain.

It was known to become extinct more than 12,000 years ago. But some are as vicious as these ferocious predators, with their need for bloodshed and addaption to the feel of kill to survive. Some may even become vicious to just protect someone, shedding blood in the process.

No matter what damage the predator is to make, it is done in a matter of seconds. Sure they may not be as fast as a cheetah, but their jaw spand could kill a fairly small predator in one neck breaking bite.

Known to get into many fights, mainly with Dire wolves, considering their prey scources were basically the same.

These predators were strong, could kill with one blow. Just like a certain red haired assassin. But venom like this can only be brought on my an immense burst of frustration, and a hint of rage. But mostly a feel of protection.

 **MANIAMSLIGHTLYEXITEDDONTWORRYWILLBEWORKINGONITCANBENDBUTITWILLALWAYSBREAKSOONIDKWHATTOPUTNEXT**

The day was hot, and surprisingly it wasn't enought to make most of the hard working class E students sweat during their evening training. One by one Karasuma dodged multiple attacks being thrown at him first Isogai, then Okuda. Another attack dodged, one that was strongly driven by Chiba, but it still wasn't enough to take down the trained princibal of E class.

Nagisa was next to bring on a blow, being flipped around in the arms of Karasuma, then landing on the ground, feet planted in a large amount of dirt. Terasaka went, using brute force, Okajima went, easily getting dodged.

Kayano and Kanzaki double teamed on him, but it was to no avail, for Karasuma was much faster in dodging. Then went Hazama and Kimura, and after them were Hayami and Hara. They were going at it hard, but it wasn't enough.

It was about two weeks after the whole battle with Nagisa and Karma, those two also traveling to space, and the class doing whatever they need to keep Korosensei safe from other assassins looking for money. Even through all the things that have happened, they were never really able to slip in a training session in with their princibal.

Soon after people trying hitting their mark one by one, they class E decides to gang up on him, but only one student has not performed a strike. Karma Akabane.

His feiry red hair shined in the light, his auborn eyes scanning the situation, and giving him possible advantages. He had been working as hard as ever after the fight with Nagisa. He had finally decided that he would probably die for that octopus just so Nagisa can see him keep his promise. Something he hasn't done in what he says forever.

Finally he decided to take his chance, right after a failed attack at Karasuma by Yoshida. He would render him off quard and come in for a silent attack, quick and clean, one stab in the back. He was certain that it would be the possible first dagger hit in the entire training sessions they have done for this half year.

He was gonna make it weither it hurt or didn't, Karma already knew that he needed to work harder when it came to keeping a promise to Nagisa.

One by one Karasuma dodged attacks, the last visible one being by Yoshida. Suddenly he felt a strange presence, one being like the python that wrapped around his body, but this one was different. It was a growl, a low and venemous growl, coming from behind me. I crunched my knuckles into fists and turned around to come face to face with a pouncing large cat.

Unknowing of what Karasuma was doing, Karma swiftly dodged the principals charged fist punch by using his right hand to grab onto Karasumas right arm, and wrapping his left arm around Karasumas neck. Karma brought his legs up and around Karasuma, knocking the principal off balence, soon they both collided to the ground. While everyone soon gained control to find out what had just happened, Karma had already had his dagger to the principals neck.

"Whoo hoo! What joy! Karma has brought down our beloved principal!" Korosensei cooed, his eyes slanted in what looked to be his eyes being shut. He was clapping loudly and whistling every now and then. "It only took so long to take him down!"

Karma slowly got off of Karasuma, leaving the principal slightly stunned, but it was unnoticable. Soon the class E started to either sheer or pat Karma on the back.

Karasuma let his thoughts corrupt his mind as he sat half - assed on the ground. There was obviously no giant cat pouncing towards him, so why did he think that there was? And was this the same hallucination that accured durning Nagisas attack about two months ago? Was he just going crazy?

"Sensei." Karasuma looked up at Karma, who was holding a hand out towards him. He quickly grabbed it and hauled himself up off the ground.

"Good job." Karasuma congratulated.

"What was with the punch?" Karma asked curiously, his eyebrow raising in an innocent way.

"I assumed I could block your attack but I was off, and I was going to use combat towards you." He murmered, his voice hinting an apologetic tone. Karma nodded, looking away from the Princibal.

 **GODHOWLONGISTHISCHAPTERGONNABE**

Karma had gotten home later than usual. His cold house stinging his face as he entered his very own version of antarctica. He still didn't understand why Karasuma acted so dumb founded when he was nocked down, or why he went in for a punch. It was sparring. Yet again the same thing basically happened with Nagisa.

He dropped his bag down and walked over towards the fridge, taking out multiple containers of iced tea, but only leaving one out. He opened the container, taking a long sip of his strangely beloved drink. He often has cravings for different types of drinks, and trust him it takes a long time to find the exact thing he is looking for. The drink fetish lasts about a week before he moves on to another cup of liquid.

He leaned himself against the island in the middle of his kitchen. The entire house was dark exept for one dim light in the kitchen. His house, as explained in another time, was lonely and cold. He lived alone most of the time, but if he was lucky he would get a visit from his parents. Like his demon step mother, or his beloved father, who has fallen victom to his wifes torment.

Course Karmas dad never confronts his wife, she is to dainty and pretty to do something wrong. Brainwashing, this family is brainwashed execpt for Karma.

Suddenly there was a knock on the _back door_. The pitch darkness not giving any clue on who the person was and or what the person might be. Could be a female who got lost in the woods, could be a kidnapper looking for a target home alone. But Karma was able to handle himself, no matter what happened. And that thought was what led him to openeing the door.

"I need to speak with you in private, is anyone home?" A croaked voice spoke. A man with a certain hair cut, in multiple shades of black and grey, unannouced, walked inside of Karmas three story mansion.

Once he entered the light there were multiple features that were easy to identify. A certain buzz-cut, joker like features, and pale skin. Lovro.

"What do you need?" Karma asked innocently, taking a quick sip of his iced tea. "Sorry um, you want something to drink?" Karma looked over to the fridge.

"No, this is to serious, I cannot waste a lot of time here." Lovro said, his voice stern and his stare throwing daggers. Karma nodded.

"After your class decided to save the Octopus, multiple assassins took this to their advantage. They plan on killing him tonight and a couple more days after tomorrow. I don't know who better to ask, for I somewhat know that Nagisa doesn't really trust me. If you want to keep that promise to Nagisa that you will protect the octopus, then this is you chance. You might die but you will die protecting someone people are trying to kill. Do you have a deal Karma Akabane?"

Karma was of course taken aback by Lovros words, but for those small seconds he took to think about it he found that this would be a great oprotunity. He was a skilled assassin, afterall.

"Deal, but you must provide protection for me. Either its a suit or hidden body guards. I don't plan on dying because someone else as a difficulty getting rid of a few assassins." Lovro looked irritated.

"You will be given your own uniforn, one that can garentee safety, bullets cannot penetrate it. But you can be stabbed through the suit. I do garentee your safety, you will be watched by my top assassins."

Karma nodded, shaking Lovros hand that he had just raised for the sealing of the deal.


	2. Chapter 2

Lovro, who had apparently came prepared, took out a large brief case, consisting of a black hoodie. The hoodie had multiple pockets on the front and was thick with padding that could deflect any bullet. It was fairly long but it didn't go down farther than the waste of Karma. There was a built in dagger holder, that hung down like a belt, but it was stiff and tight around karmas thighs.

The inside was actually comfortable, like silky smooth faboric, it was smooth till it got to the arms. The arms consisted of a built in shirt, another layer added, that was smooth but loose. On the end of Karmas right sleeve began a leather brace, the brace having multiple designs and at the end, going over his knuckles, were brass knuckles. Under the brace was a long glove going over Karmas hand and arm. Under the knuckles was a dagger, a dagger in which it will come out when Karma presses a small button, located on his other hand.

The button that would release and sheath the dagger was inside Karmas sleeve. The sleave was under another brace, but this one started on Karmas shoulder and ended at his knuckles. The knuckles also being covered with brass knuckles. Karmas maine dagger was located in his side pocket, but it was well hidden on the sides of the hoodie. He was basically a walking killing machine. Lightly loaded and the hoodie was loose and skinny so it was light on Karmas body. The lack of any real strain and tightness on his arms allowed him to move around freely without getting all that tired.

Lovro had it designed for this specific mission, which made the hoodie fairly unique in its own way. Lovro even had it colored dark shades of camo. Karma, who was thrilled with the hoodie, right down to the dagger inside of the leather brace on his right arm.

Finally, the hoodie was ready to be stained with blood. Which also thrilled Karma in a slight sadistic way.

 **AREYOUPREPAREDFORWHATHAPPENSNEXT**

Karma was prepared for the worst, and the worst was going to of course happens, considering this was his first real assassination mission, with real daggers. Real blades that may be shiny now, but not later.

His destination consited of a roof somewhere in an allyway. The house was suggested to be abandoned, but a local assassin was waiting here for his chance to skope out Kurosensei. The house was once a resturaunt but it shut down because of lack of safety in its construction, but the resturaunt was fairly close to multiple places Kurosensei likes to shop at.

Karma wasn't really sure what to expect, nor did he want to find out possible outcomes of a failed assassination. Sure Karma was a good assassin and skillful fighter, but he hasn't really done it for a reason. He didn't have a good reason. Now he can make up for him.

There was the target.

 _As the Dire wolf looks for his prey, the unknowingly predetor is silently being stalked by the dreded Sabre-tooth. The large feline was lowered down on its haunches, watching as the prey-stealing canine scanned the area. As it prepared its legs, it got ready for an enourmous leap at its newly found prey._

Karma unshealthed his brace dagger, leaving his maine one still shealthed in his pocket. Karma then leaped at his target, pressing his hand over the young mans mouth and slicing his throat in a clean cut. He dropped the man. The mans features were surprised and lifeless. Karma stared into the milky white eyes of the dead man.

 _The Sabre-tooth leapt at the Dire wolf, widening its jaws and coming down onto the wolves neck, soffocating it. The Sabre-tooth did not use its immense canines though._

 **TRIEDTOMAKETHEMTHESAMEBUTITHINKIDIDALOUSYJOB**

Karma had of course gotten home late, just to find that Lovro was gone, but all that was really left by the joker-like man was a stack of papers. The papers were covered in words, then a mug shot was planted in the middle, at the bottom were release dates.

Maybe he was wrong, the worst _was_ yet to come.


End file.
